The 5' promoter region of the cytosolic phospholipase A2 (cPLA2) gene has been cloned and sequenced. The promoter for the cPLA2 gene does not have a TATA box but is inducible. Reporter genes with inserts extending from the 5' portion of the promoter region to the first intron have been made and reporter genes with mutations in a putative initiator region have been utilized to characterize the control mechanisms important in expression of this gene. Sequences important in control of transcription have been identified. A minimal promoter sequence has been identified. Nucleotides within the initiator region which are critical to basal transcription are under study. An initiator element at the transcription start site is critical for initiation of transcription. Further, a sequence of nucleotides 30-36 bases 5' to the transcription start site is critical to the initiation function. Two series of nucleotide repeats have also been identified. These repeats appear to act to down-regulate basal transcriptional activity as measured by mutation and deletion reporter gene constructs. A manuscript is submitted.